


A man’s bestfriend is his mother

by Anonymous



Series: fluffy adventures of the styles clan [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mummy Louis, Omega Louis, Post Mpreg, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little background on Louis and Harry and a timeline leading up to present day in this universe. Anne and Gemma visit, Louis and Anne have a talk





	1. part one

Harry was brought up in a posh, upper class family. He was the horse riding, polo shirts and khaki wearing, tea time golf playing Alpha of Louis’ little country boy dreams. His family consisted of his parents and two alpha siblings, an older sister, Gemma and a younger brother, Alex. Harry was the first one to leave the nest, flying all the way across the Atlantic to study in upper state New York City, where he came back from as a changed Alpha. 

Contrary to that, Louis’ upbringing was very traditional and modest. He was one of six siblings, with two older Alpha brothers William and Lucas and three younger siblings, an omega sister Charlotte and a pair of alpha and omega twins, Doris and Ernest. While his Alpha was somewhere in Somerset wooing snobby little omegas, Louis spent most of his time raising his younger siblings with his mother, doing his best at school and keeping himself pure of an Alpha’s touch. 

William, the younger of the two oldest Alphas had decided to stick back home to help his dad with the family business and Lucas had taken off to be the first of the Tomlinson’s to attend university in London. Five years later, when he was settled with a job that paid enough for a small flat in a dingy place, he got his little omega brother packed up with a single suitcase and his top of the class grade sheets onto a direct train to London. Louis had passed college with flying colours and got into an Early Childhood teaching degree program in King’s College, where Lucas had recently graduated from. 

A couple of years later, while Louis was finishing his bachelor's degree, he met Harry at a friend’s friend’s engagement party and the Alpha had swept him off his feet at their first meeting. Louis had soon kissed his little cramped bedroom in his brother’s flat goodbye, and the timing was good as Lucas’ mate Clare was pregnant with their first born as Louis moved in with Harry in his then bachelor pad in Kensington. Louis was twenty and Harry was nearly twenty five at that time. The Alpha had supported his Omega and funded him to get his Masters degree right after they got married on Louis’ twenty third birthday. The very next February, Louis surprised his husband with a positive pregnancy test and a “I’m a future Daddy” t-shirt. On October fifteenth, they welcomed their first baby boy, little Harry Junior. 

Harry bought Louis a house as a thank you gift for blessing him with their perfect family and it was all Louis’ to decorate to his heart’s desire. By the time Junior was two, Louis was six months pregnant with his baby boy Noah. At twenty five, Louis had two sons and a home to run. But his Alpha was restless to get his boy pregnant again and after a few tries, they had their first daughter, daddy’s princess, Eli. 

Now, Louis was nearly thirty one. About a year ago, they had the twins, Tyler and Aaron, Louis’ little treasures. But things were hectic around the Styles house, with Harry’s business at its peak, Junior nearly into secondary school, Eli and Noah at that age where they pretty much hated each other and the twins needing Louis’ constant attention when the man already had plenty of other things to do. But Harry knew that being a mother came first and foremost to Louis. His babies’ needs  _ always  _ came before his Alpha’s and his Alpha’s needs always came before his own. The latter, Harry hated. The Alpha was proud of what a dedicated mother his husband was and it didn’t matter to him if he came home to a messy living room, telly on and playing Ceebeebies, kitchen floor sticky with the frootshoot Eli had spilt, foil covered plate of spaghetti from lunch tucked in the oven for him and his omega in the twins’ nursery, sitting on the floor in a pair of shorts and a loose, baby throw up stained tshirt, hair sticking up, eyes tired and nearly shut as both his hands laid on two baby backs, gently rubbing them to lull them to sleep. Infact, those were some of his favourite days. 

Getting to loosen his tie, roll his sleeves up and come to sit on the carpet besides his Omega, rubbing his back as he rubbed his babies’, pressing soft kisses to his Omega’s neck, holding him in his arms as they watched their babies sleep. For a couple of moments, they’d almost feel like they were in their twenties again, a small family of four instead of a football team of seven. 

On those days, Harry would deposit his bone dead, tired little boy in their king sized bed, tuck him under their warm blankets and leave him to nap with a kiss on his forehead as he went to attend to his older children. He’d spend time in the garden with Noah, kicking around a football, he’d indulge Eli’s pretend teacher student plays and help Junior with his maths assignment. Then, in his typical Alpha father voice he’d get the kids to help him clean up as much of the living room they could while he mopped up the kitchen floor. He knew Louis didn’t like when someone messed with his kitchen so he refrained from touching any countertops or cabinets, maneuvering his way around the countless pots and pans and open recipe books with a sponge and a heart full of love and admiration for his tiny omega who did so much all by himself, all day long. 

By the time he had taken position infront of the telly with the baby monitor in hand and his feet on the coffee table, he would hear gentle coos and baby whines from upstairs and soon he’d get a warm feeling in his tummy as he watched the lovely mother of his pups walk down the stairs, a sleepy baby on each hip, soft, lazy smile on his face. 

“Hello Alpha” he’d curl up besides the older man, depositing an infant into his lap. 

“Hello Doll, good nap?” 

“The best” Louis almost moaned at the thought of how much he needed that nap. He loved his nest, he's glad he made Harry order those imported egyptian cotton sheets online. Then, Louis’ eyes would fall on Harry’s attire. Still in his work clothes, tie lost, shirt buttons undone to the antlers of his butterfly tattoo, Tyler leaving little baby growls as he pawed at his daddy’s chest. 

Louis grabbed Tyler off Harry and put him on the floor next to his brother and both of them crawled their way to the little play area Harry had set up for them in the living room. 

The Alpha had a look of confusion on his face. “Off to the shower you go honey, I love you but you smell like paperwork and the cigarettes your business partners smoke, you know I don’t like that around the nest” Louis’ soft, calming voice made Harry’s heart all fluttery. He kissed his omega languidly before making his way to their bedroom to do as his boy pleases. 

While Harry freshened up, Louis popped into the kitchen to prepare something for his family. He decided on rice and an easy vegetable curry he had seen on some cooking show last week. Eli made her way into the kitchen when Louis was turning the rice cooker on. 

“Hi princess” Louis smiled when his daughter hugged his side, “you wanna help mummy set the table?” The eight year old nodded, grabbing the plastic cups and taking them to the dinner table. Yes, Louis had long forgotten the days when he’d set the table up all pretty with their best china and sparkling silverware for his Alpha and they had now resolved to use strictly child friendly, colourful plastic plates, cups and cutlery. Anything to minimise the mess that was dinner with the Styles. 

By the time Junior came home, dinner was ready and Noah and Eli were each grabbing a twin so Louis could strap them into their high chairs, little dinosaur themed bowls of rice and carrots in front of them. 

“Hi mama”, Louis’ oldest was just twelve and already as tall as his mother, who stood at a full five foot three inches. Louis knew by next summer he’d be a head taller. 

Louis was going to tell his son to grab his daddy from upstairs, he was afraid Harry had fallen asleep in just his towel on the bed  _ again _ , but a pair of strong hands around his hips proved him wrong. 

“Smells good, doll” Harry kissed the back of his head, then kissed the twins and went to pick up the dish of rice Louis had set on the counter to carry it to the dining table. 

Dinner was Louis’ favourite time of the day, besides the quiet early morning moments when he’d wake up to feed the twins and right after his alpha would knot him under their cool sheets before the rest of the family woke up. Junior went on and on about how well his project was going, Harry asking him about his test results and promising the family an icecream treat because of how well their oldest son had done. Eli and Noah had their regular dinner table scuffle about who had to sit in the back of the car the next morning until Louis sent them a glare over the table, noticing how frustrated his Alpha was getting. 

Harry was a calm, collected man who rarely lost his temper, and never on his family. He was strict and stern but understanding and kept his cool around the babies, never wanting them to really hear the Alpha timbre in his voice until they were old enough to properly react to it. But Louis still knew his Alpha and he knew that after a long day of work, Harry liked some peace during dinner and he liked engaging with his family in a happy discussion, Noah and Eli’s bickering was ticking him off and Louis caught on early as he always does. He knows his Alpha best. 

“Daddy can we get icecream tomorrow then?” Eli asked eagerly, Junior and Noah suddenly paying attention to the conversation. 

“Sure princess, and infact, your Nana and Aunty Gemma will be joining us” Harry replied. Louis turned his attention away from feeding Tee and A to his husband, a little taken aback with the new information. 

“They’re coming over?” the Omega asked. Harry raised a brow at his sharp tone and Louis felt his cheeks flush when he realised how rude he sounded infront of the kids. 

“Yes, did we have other plans darling?” Louis knew his Alpha well and he knew the term of endearment was supposed to be a warning to Louis, not to create any fuss or drama at the dinner table. 

“No Alpha, I was just wondering” Louis smiled, squeezing Harry’s knee and topping his glass with the lemonade Eli had made earlier that day. 

“Mum and Gemma are making a trip to London for some event. I offered them the guest bedroom to stay, I think it would be nice for all of us to go out for dessert together, it’s been a while since the babies met their family” 

Eli, Noah and Junior were already discussing which icecream parlour they wanted to get their treat from and Louis took a second to wipe the twins’ mouths, 

“That sounds lovely Alpha, should I make something special for dinner then? When are they going to arrive, I want to make sure I get their room ready for them” Louis offered a polite smile to his husband who took his smaller hand in his own and kissed Louis’ knuckles, lips brushing against the cool metal of his Omega’s shiny wedding ring. 

“They’ll be here by half four doll, I’ll try my best to come home as early as possible. Whatever the babies want for dinner is perfect, Mum and Gemma aren't picky, you know that” 

Louis nodded, already planning to clean up the house first thing in the morning tomorrow and deciding the dinner menu in his head. 

One thing he didn’t want to do is disappoint a Styles, and especially not the two most important women in his Alpha’s life. Surely, that would do Louis no good. 


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont know where I wanted to go with this before I started it but here you go, this is the outcome xx

The next morning, after seeing Harry and the older kids off, Louis propped Tyler and Aaron in between his old pregnancy body pillows with their toys and got started on his tasks of the day. The Styles’ children were a messy bunch but they were well trained by Louis if he says so himself, and mostly cleaned up after themselves. But Louis wanted the house to look squeaky clean and spectacular before Anne and Gemma arrived. He didn’t want to look like an incapable Omega infront of his mother in law. So he swept, mopped and polished every inch of the dining, drawing and kitchen, fixing the little art work he had pinned up around the kitchen, all made by his babies and made sure to display the antique crystal glasses Harry’s mother had gifted them on their wedding at the front and center of the cabinet in the dining room. 

By 12pm, he took the twins for a bath, letting them splash around the bathtub with their squeaky toys while he hung Harry’s laundry that he had brought up earlier. The babies usually had a snack after bathtime, and Louis let them latch on to his chest one at a time while he looked up an impressive recipe for dinner. After putting them down in the nursery for a nap, the Omega made his way around the first floor of the house, smiling when he saw that Junior and Noah had made their beds, albeit a bit messily, but they did it nonetheless and Louis made a mental note to give them extra long cuddles when they got home. He loved his boys to pieces. He picked out one of Eli’s nicer dresses to iron, knowing the older boys now liked to pick out their own outfits, especially Noah who was highly influenced by his daddy and refused to leave the house if he wasn’t wearing the closest match to Harry’s outfit that he could curate. 

Louis had asked his sister-in law Clara to drop the kids home from school on her way because he knew he would be busy preparing for his own in laws all day, and she arrived with the loud and boisterous Styles in tow, leaving Louis with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to meet him that Friday over brunch. The twins were miraculously still asleep and Louis left Junior with the task of waking them up.

“Mummy needs to take a shower and get lunch ready, you boys will be okay with the babies for a bit right?” 

“I’m twelve mama! I can take care of them” Junior expressed with an eye roll and Louis knew he got that habit from himself so he shook his head and left the boys in the nursery with the still sleepy babies. He grabbed Eli from her crouched position over the sofa, weaning the iPad out of her little hands and dropping her off in her room with a strict order to shower and get into the dress Louis had laid out on the bed.

“Why can’t I just wear my leggings, mummy” the eight year old whined, 

“Because your grandmother and aunty haven’t seen you in very long and I want to make a good impression on them!” Louis ushered her into the pink tiled bathroom, cringing when he thought about how much she was going to hate the princess themed monstrosity that was her bedroom and ensuite in a few years. She was lucky she had a father like Harry, who didn’t need a reason to spend grand amounts on his babies and their every little whim and a mother like Louis who was always aching to make renovations and buy new things for their home. 

After his own quick shower, Louis trimmed his beard to a sparse, neat length and moisturised every inch of himself, before changing into a pair of khaki chino capris and a sleeveless, white cotton blouse that he knew Harry adored, saying it made him look like he had just been on a month long holiday. He put the solitaires Harry had bought him for one of their anniversaries into his ears, and applied blush to his cheeks and perfume to the inner sides of his wrists and neck before leaving the master bedroom with a pep in his step.

For lunch, he let Eli, Noah and Junior make themselves ‘tacos’, using pita bread and left over vegetables and cheese from last night. They were happy with their little creations which was enough to satisfy Louis as he made sure the kitchen looked spotless before he went to get the babies changed into their cute little, matching green and purple overalls. He thought they looked like little baby Barneys. He was tickling the babies on their tummies to get giggles out of them when he heard the doorbell ring. Cursing himself, baby proofed, sensored curses obviously, he walked down the stairs as quickly as he could without tripping, with a heavy baby on each hip. 

But Junior had already beat him to it and the front door was wide open, and familiar faces smiled when they laid their eyes on Louis. The Styles were here.

“Louis!” Anne exclaimed, and stepped towards the man in all her perfumed, Burberry shawl, Somerset tanned glory. She wrapped him in a hug and the babies giggled as they were engulfed between two very familiar, soft Omega scents, paired with the cashmere of the shawl against their cheeks. 

“Hello mum,” Louis rubbed the older woman’s back, then turned to his sister in law, who had two small suitcases behind her, “Hello Gemma”

“Louis, my boy” Gemma smirked, the typical Styles dimple popping up on one side of her smile. She wrapped one arm around her brother’s Omega and by now Louis’ arms hurt from carrying the twins for so long. “And my babies! I feel like the last time I saw them they were squiggly little pink aliens” The Alpha woman chuckled, taking Tyler out of Louis’ arms gently, Anne doing the same to Aaron when she noticed Louis’ arms twitching. 

“And look how big this lot has gotten, oh my!” Anne turned to the older children as they walked into the living room. Dammit, Louis had forgotten to clean up the mess in there between polishing the dining room table and bathing the twins. 

He hoped Anne and Gemma didn’t mind if the pillows on the sofa were a bit disarranged, or if the twins’ play mats were still spread out in front of the telly. The women didn’t seem to care, or maybe they didn’t notice as they sat down, babies in their laps and attentions on the older kids as they answered questions about how school was going and such. 

“Alright babies, let’s let Grandma and Aunty freshen up okay? They must be tired from their travel” Louis gently lifted the twins away from the women and led them to the guest bedroom he had prepared for them. “Harry will probably be home soon” Louis told them when he saw Anne look at the clock, wondering where her son was. It was nearly half past five. 

Louis left them in their room, Tyler in his arms and Aaron crawling behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. He had marinated a whole chicken he would roast with vegetables for dinner, ready to bake in the oven. Harry had told him he’d be taking all of them out for ice cream as promised so he hadn’t prepared a dessert. He was setting the twins in their walkers when he heard Harry’s car pull into the driveway and he quickly looked at his reflection in the oven door to fix his hair and smooth down his shirt. He had missed his Alpha all day and since he was so busy, he hadn’t even had the chance to have his usual lunch hour facetime with Harry. 

The man walked in with his jacket in his arms and a briefcase, warm smile on his pretty face. Louis was in love. 

“Hello doll” He walked up straight to Louis, dropping his stuff on the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around his delicate Omega. 

“Hi Alpha” Louis kissed his chest over the pink button down he was wearing. One slender hand on his husband’s bicep, he reached up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth. That’s when the Styles women decided to make their presence known, after having witnessed the sweet interaction between the married couple. 

“Mum!” Harry dropped his arms from around Louis when he saw his mother and sister and then nearly ran to them. Louis thought he looked identical to Junior in that moment, even more so than he already does. “Have you guys had time to freshen up? Was your room okay?” Harry asked them, one big hand placed gently on the backs of both the women as he protectively hovered around them. 

“It was perfect darling, we slept a bit on the train so we aren’t terribly tired or anything” Anne smiled, patting her son’s cheek affectionately. 

“Let’s go sit down, I missed you two” Harry sounded like a little kid, needy for attention from the women he loved the most and Louis’ heart was melting. His Alpha was so big and strong and scary but also so, so sweet and cute and adorable. Louis just wanted to pet his curly hair and have all of his babies. He followed them into the living room, not sure if he should leave them be or if it would be rude if he disappeared. 

“Have you had anything to eat yet?” Harry asked, worry etched on his face. 

“No we haven’t, we’ll just wait for dinner Haz, it’s alright” Gemma replied. Harry frowned, looking up at Louis. The Omega felt uncomfortable suddenly, almost like an outsider. He didn’t think he liked this feeling, especially not in his own home, with his own husband. 

“Huh” Harry was passing off upset pheromones to Louis and the Omega wanted to cry out loud. He was so stupid, how could he forget to offer them a snack? After their long journey, it just completely slipped his mind and he knew how particular Harry was about catering to their guests. And these were probably the most important guests to Harry. 

“I’m sure Louis can whip up some tea and snacks, if that won’t be a hassle lovely?” Anne smiled, looking towards her fellow Omega who looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. It’s not that she wanted to eat something but she knew her son and she knew very well if she hadn’t said something, Harry would’ve let his anger seep through. 

“Yes! I’ll go do that, you guys settle in” The boy smiled, eyes flickering towards his husband who looked away. He gulped, fingers pulling at his shirt as he made his way back to the kitchen. 

He quickly put the kettle on and arranged a plate of chocolate orange biscuits, Junior’s favourite. Louis smiled when he thought of his son and decided to grab a few on a smaller plate to take it for him as a snack while he does his homework. He took the tea, biscuits and a bowl of mixed nuts to the living room and set it on the coffee table. He saw Harry look at him, offering a small smile and Louis knew it was his way of apologising for making Louis’ omega sad, so he smiled back and pressed a quick kiss to his Alpha’s curls, blushing when the older women cooed at them. They’d been together for over a decade but Louis still got shy around this stuff. It was just Harry’s affect on him. 

“Excuse me Alpha, I’m going to go give the babies something to snack on until dinner” Louis told everyone but only addressed his Alpha, then got up and left for the stairs, humming under his breathe, “my poor hungry little babies” he said to himself. 

“He is such a good mother, Harry” Anne said when the Omega had left. Harry beamed at that,

“He really is. I cant believe Im lucky enough to give my babies have such an amazing Mother” Harry looked completely in love while talking about his husband, and Anne and Gemma smiled at that. 

“Looking at you two makes me wish I had an Omega if i'm being honest” The older Alpha sulked, “But you got the best of the lot baby brother” 

“I really did, didn’t I” Harry smirked, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa, inhaling deeply into the soft, sweet, warm scent that always lingered around their house; his doll Omega’s. 

Dinner went by flawlessly, Anne and Gemma couldn’t stop praising Louis’ cooking and expressing how much they had missed it from the last time they celebrated Christmas in London with Harry and his family. 

“Mama’s the best at cooking” Junior beamed when Gemma commented on how delicious the bread was. Louis blushed, his husband and kids spoil him rotten with compliments and he should’ve been used to them by now, but he was too humble for that. 

“Mummy’s the best everything” Noah added, and Eli took this chance to sneakily take another bite of her brother’s potatoes,

“and what about Daddy?” Harry asked, 

“hmm… not so much” Eli giggled, mouth sticky with gravy. Louis tsked, grabbing a napkin and quickly wiping her face with it. 

“Daddy’s the best at fixin’ stuff” the 8 year old lamented, not wanting to make her father sad, “He’s always fixin fixin fixin” she sang, giggling when Harry reached over to tickle her tummy. 

Anne smiled, watching her son’s interactions with his beautiful family. A husband that loved him to no bounds, kids who adored him, and a home that welcomed him. She was proud. 

“I promised Junior we’d go for ice cream tonight, I hope you two are up for it” Harry told the women, 

“Oh of course, I was just gonna ask if there was dessert. Louis’ cooking has left me wanting more” Gemma winked at the omega and Harry playfully grunted, annoyed at his sister coming onto his husband. 

“I would’ve prepared something, but the kids really wanted ice cream” The omega replied, cheeks flushed pink and hair shining like a golden halo under the yellow lights of the dining room chandelier. Harry was in love. 

Anne helped Louis clear up the table so he could just finish washing up after they got their ice cream, while Harry took the kids to clean them up. 

“Louis,” Anne grabbed the boy’s hand when he turned to leave the kitchen, “Can we talk later? I need to speak to you about something” 

The woman took notice of the delicate, expensive looking watch on Louis’ slender wrist and the multiple cartier bracelets. Two shiny rocks on his slight fingers, one bigger than the other; the Styles family heirloom, a wedding ring passed on to the Omega of every first born Styles Alpha. Anne had once worn it and was happy a man like Louis was carrying that tradition on, he deserved it more than any other Omega she had ever considered pairing her son up with. 

“Sure mum, is it something urgent? I can tell Harry to wait, we can talk first” The Omega replied gently,

“No lovely, it’s not urgent, but it’s important that I speak to you. After dessert is fine” She patted his hand, soft and warm, and smiled when the boy kissed his cheek and told her he’d run up to grab his purse and his family and be down with her in a moment. 

At the ice cream parlour, Louis and Anne sat in one of the booths with the babies in their laps while Harry and Gemma helped the older kids pick out their dessert. 

“What would you like, doll?” Harry asked his Omega after Anne told him she would just take a few bites out of Gemma’s. 

“A strawberry sorbet, please Alpha” Louis smiled sweetly at his handsome husband, who looked exceptionally good in the blue lights of the shop. He was out of his work clothes and in his usual casual attire; a pair of maroon pinstripe trousers, a white tee that clung to his broad shoulders and big arms, curly hair short and neatly falling right above his ears. Louis wanted to kiss him, all chocolatey Alpha goodness. 

The family ate their dessert, Louis feeding the twins bites of his sorbet, letting their little faces cringe at the cold, sour taste and then chase after the spoon for more. Gemma was great with the older kids and they were quickly opening up to their Aunty and Grandmother, and Louis was glad because he knew how much they meant to Harry and how important it was for his kids to love them just as much as he did. 

Harry’s family still lived in Somerset so it wasn’t often that they came down to visit in London, and usually it was for events that they came and left the same day. The kids hadn’t really spent much time with their dad’s family and Louis was sad because he knew Harry always wanted to spend summers in his family home but the kids always wanted to do something else. Last summer, him and Louis had planned on spending a month at the Styles estate but then Junior and Noah had begged to attend a summer camp in Oxford and Harry couldn’t deny them, even when Louis had repeatedly told his Alpha how he’d make the kids understand that they couldn’t always do whatever they wanted every summer. But Louis had a very tough Alpha on his hand and he mostly did what he wanted, which was to please his family and keep them happy, no matter what the price was. 

Louis just wished he would be a little more selfish sometimes and do things for his own happiness. His poor, honey sweet Alpha worked all year round and provided the best for his family, only to spend his few days off catering to his offspring rather than doing something for himself. His only free time, which wasn’t behind a big oak desk, was probably lifting weights in the home gym or reading a magazine in bed while Louis folded laundry in their closet. 

When they got back home, Louis and Harry took the babies to their rooms, Harry taking on getting Eli ready for bed while Louis handled the twins. Junior and Noah were finally old enough to skip over. Once all five of them were tucked into bed, the twins in the middle of Harry and Louis’, Harry made his way to the living room to catch up with his sister while Louis returned to the kitchen to finish washing up from dinner. 

He was arranging the dishes in the dishwasher when Anne entered. She made her way around, putting the kettle on for tea and then bringing out two mugs for herself and Louis. Louis silently watched her prepare the drinks while he cleaned the countertops. The two Omegas each grabbed a mug and sat on the kitchen island, taking slow sips. 

“What did you wanna talk to me about, mum?” Louis asked once they placed their tea on the island. 

“I’ve made it all sound so dramatic” Anne grinned, sighing as she grabbed one of Louis’ soft hands. “I just wanted to thank you” 

“What for?” The younger omega looked confused, but as always had a sweet smile on his face. 

“For proving me wrong. I’ll admit when Harry told us all those years ago that he had mated you and was going to start a life with you, his dad and I were a bit, well, devastated” Anne bit her lip when she saw Louis’ face fall. The man knew his in-laws didn’t immediately take too kindly to him and that it took them some time to warm up to him, around the time Junior was born. 

“I was so set on marrying our Harry off to some business partner’s spoilt omega heir, to strengthen ties you know. And then you came in, all sweet country boy charm and manners” The woman chuckled, fondly shaking her head when she thought about just how sweet and vulnerable Louis was all those years ago when Harry brought him to the Estate for the first time. He was wearing a sundress, with dirty trainers on his feet and two clips holding his fringe back. Anne thought he was a silly child, absolutely not fit for her cherished alpha son. But then he had ran around the yards after the dogs and offered to make lemonade for everyone at lunch and Alex and Gemma were helplessly enamored by their brother’s Omega. And yet still, she resented the boy.

It wasn’t until he gave birth to Junior, in the same bedroom in the Estate that Harry was born in, and she saw her son cry with joy as he held his son and his omega in his arms and she realised she was being selfish. This was her son’s happiness. Wealth and societal status and class didn’t matter to Harry because Louis was so much more than that. He was probably the gentlest, kindest omega Anne had ever come across and she was beyond proud of her son for marrying someone so princely. 

“But I can see why he went for you” Louis scooted closer to his husband’s mother, their tea long gone cold. “You are an amazing husband Louis, and an amazing mother. I would say I see my younger self in you, but I don’t think I did nearly as much for my family that you do for yours” 

“Oh mum” Louis was getting teary as he hugged the woman. It wasn’t hard to bring Louis to tears, he was an emotional, sensitive omega. “Thank you for raising Harry the way you did. Top class job done, I must say” He cheekily added, and Anne chuckled and kissed his head. 

“I’m glad he’s yours, you two fit like puzzle pieces. Please never break my son’s heart. He seems so tough and cold, but he is just a boy. His heart is too big, perhaps that’s why he grows bigger every timeI see him” the omegas giggled at that,

“It’s been over a decade now, don’t think I could ever bring myself to be the reason for my alpha’s sadness. He is my world” Louis was glowing as he talked of his husband, “And I know, he’s such a softie, my silly Alpha” 

Anne smiled, satisfied with her talk and happy that the short, sunshine scented Omega sitting in front of her was all for her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, was busy with college. thanks alot for reading I appreciate it alot xx -C

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I got a very positive response on the first instalment of this series. Heres another scene I came up with and this is a two parter. Hope you guys like what I’ve done till now :)  
xx C


End file.
